


Baby Bear

by hpisbi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpisbi/pseuds/hpisbi
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to adopt their first child.





	Baby Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of child neglect, but nothing graphic

“Phil?” Dan said as he looked over to his husband from The Browsing Position.   
“Yeah, Bear?”  
“I think I want to have kids.”  
“Are you sure that we could handle a human life? What if we kill it?”  
“If you put the amount of care and attention that you put into looking after your plants into raising a child then we would have the most cared for child on the planet.”  
“Okay, I’ll think about it.” Phil leaned over to give Dan a peck on the lips.

xxx

“Dan?” Phil said to get his attention.  
“Yep.” Dan only half looked up from his laptop.  
“I’ve been thinking about it for the last couple of days, and I think that I want kids as well?”  
“Are you sure Phil? It is a lifelong commitment.”  
“I know Bear, and I think we’re ready.”  
“Okay then!” Dan reached over and gave Phil a peck on the cheek.

xxx

They looked into all the different types of adoption: adopting a child in care, finding someone wanting to put their child up for adoption, or overseas adoption.  
They eventually decided on adopting a child in a care home. The process was very long and complicated. There was a long wait for a child, and then all of the paper work had to be filled out, but 2 years, 3 months, 1 week, and 5 days after their first discussion about adopting kids, Dan and Phil were able to bring home their very first child.

xxx

Evie Lester was nine months old, and had been taken from her parents when she was only 5 weeks old, because they had neglected her. Evie was very underweight, still, and had several health complications, but Dan and Phil couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, can be found here >>>http://annawritesoccasionally.tumblr.com/post/128034832678/baby-bear


End file.
